


Where Are You Now?

by thedark_before_thedawn



Category: Florabella - Fandom, Florence + the Machine
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedark_before_thedawn/pseuds/thedark_before_thedawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Florence chooses specific covers for a reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Are You Now?

When Florence announced to the band the cover they’d be doing for live lounge she’d tried to announce it as casually as she could with a smile. She looked at all of the band; desperately trying not to catch her eyes. She knew Isabella would see past her smile but she could still try, right?

Unlike most of their rehearsals where Florence would face the band, she’d opted to face the front knowing that as soon as she made eye contact with a certain small blonde, it would be game over.

Rehearsals went smoothly and the rest of the band seemed up to the challenge of making a Bieber song sound good for once.

After a few rehearsals this was it; and Florence made the mistake of catching Isa’s eyes as she said the words “where are you now?” And she knew. She knew Florence hadn’t let it go. She knew that Florence was still hurting. She knew that this, like a lot of her songs, was to her.

*

1 week earlier

00:56am from Flo: I miss you

00:58am from Isa: I know, I miss you too but we need some time apart

00:59am from Flo: that’s not exactly going to work on the road but whatever

01:00am from Isa: Just separate hotel rooms, separate beds. Just for a while.

01:01am from Flo: how long’s a while

01:05am from Isa: Florence, don’t do this.

01:06am from Flo: Do what? I’m not doing anything. You’re the one doing something. You’re the one separating us.

~

02:12am from Flo: Isa…are you awake?

02:13am from Isa: I am now

02:15am from Flo: Oh…sorry. It’s just, there’s thunder and lightning and you know how bad I am at night.

02:20am from Flo: Isa?

02:25am from Flo: Did you fall back asleep?

02:26am Isa: Nope

02:28am from Flo: Oh, well…could you come to my room please? Or can I come to yours

02:35am from Isa: It’s not a good idea

02:36am from Flo: what? Isa, I’m scared. Please?

02:50am from Flo: If you can post pictures on Instagram you can reply to my fucking texts

03:00am from Flo: I need you.

*

08:12am from Flo: Morning, what are you doing today before sound check?

08:14am from Isa: idk I was planning on sleeping in but even in separate rooms you still manage to prevent that

08:15am from Flo: sorry

08:20am from Flo: do you want to do something?

08:21am from Isa: I kind of just want to stay in bed

08:22am from Isa: I’ll see you later

*

00:12am from Flo: Okay, I’ve typed and re-typed this message at least ten times now but I just need to get it off my chest. I miss you Isa. I miss hanging out with you after every show. You barely even look at me anymore I can’t stand it. If you don’t want to be in a relationship with me then fine but at least have the decency to tell me. All you’ve done is avoid me and make excuses and I’m getting tired of it.

00:21am from Flo: I just want my friend back

00:25am from Flo: Isa I know you’ve read this

00:27am from Isa: I’m sorry

00:29am from Isa: I’ve just felt a bit overwhelmed being back on the road and didn’t want you to worry about me

00:30am from Flo: I know you’re lying Isa

00:32am from Flo: please just come to my room and talk to me

00:35am from Flo: please

00:37am from Flo: and there’s another thunderstorm

00:45am from Flo: Isa, please I need my friend back.

00:49am from Flo: I need my big spoon back

00:59am from Flo: where are you when I need you nowadays


End file.
